casscainfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Crisis
Final Crisis *Shilo Norman, apprentice of Scott Free, resumes his role as the third Mr. Miracle. While performing a stunt over a controlled black hole, he receives a vision of alternate realities and a future where the New Gods will die but Darkseid will find a way for his spirit to survive in a human host. The visions last for seven days, during which the rest of world believe Shilo is dead. *Darkseid's cosmic energies cause his spirit to fall through time, arriving on Earth before the Infinite Crisis and taking possession of Boss Dark Side. *Darkseid begins consolidating his position, possessing a mobster named Boss Dark Side and uniting the evil gods of the Fourth World. *Building his position, Darkseid begins using his power to alter reality; subtly removing the positive effects of the Fourth Worlds: as a result, Bruno Mannheim funds a cult dedicated to the evil of the Fourth World. *Metron, a scientist connected to the Fourth World, fought Darkseid's actions across time and space: convincing Shilo Norman to take the role of the spirit of freedom; and inspiring Anthro with "fire and knowledge". But it was not enough - Darkseid's evil was spreading over the universe like a shadow. *Shilo Norman encounters Boss Dark Side. Before Shilo figures out how Darkseid can exist as a spirit on Earth while simultaneously living in his body on the planet Apokolips, the hero is shot in the head. But having mastered the Life Equation, Shilo escapes death and claws out of his grave. *He also helps save Aurakles, who is revealed to be Earth's first superhero. *The Infinite Crisis occurs. *The Battle for Bludhaven occurs, with Gardner Grayle massing an army of 125 Atomic Knights to guard the city. *Salvation Run occurs and Martian Manhunter is left encarcerated in a cage of fire. *Desaad possesses Mary Marvel. Death of the New Gods *The Source initiates the demise of the Fourth World and the Death of the New Gods to end the animosity between the New Gods of Apokolips and New Genesis. However, the New Gods resumed their war in the afterlife, which ultimately ended when the forces of evil gained control of the Anti-Life Equation. In his victory, the survivors on both sides fell through reality, landing on New Earth. *Having existed as pure information and energy since the first Crisis, Barry Allen is ressurected in the Speed Force. As he returns, Barry sees the past, present and future; discovering that Darkseid's spirit survived physical death at the hands of Orion; fueled by the prayers of criminals gathered by his new priest, Libra. Darkseid's "fall" has sundered reality, creating a singularity at the heart of creation, into which all of space and time are slowly being drawn, to be claimed in his inevitable death. *Boss Dark Side forms the Dark Side Club to kidnapped young metahumans to form an army. *Batman faces Simon Hurt and The Black Glove group. *Bruce Wayne takes a few days to recover from the encounter, during which Gotham starts to go nuts. *Libra reappears in public for the first time in years, carrying the Crime Bible and amassing the Injustice League. He rescues the Human Flame, who wants revenge on Martian Manhunter, so Libra releases the weakened J'onn from his fiery prison and brings him to Earth where he is killed and his body publicly displayed for his friends to find. *The funeral for J'onn is held by the Justice League and hero community. Coinciding with the Manhunter's death, Nix Uotan, an exiled member of the cosmic Monitors, remembers his past as a Monitor. Enactment of the Anti-Life Equation *Following the trail of a group of missing child prodigies, detective Dan Turpin discovers the dying body of Orion and reports it. *Sonny Sumo, shows up in Japan even though years ago Darkseid used the Omega Sanction to send him into the distant past. *The Justice League of America liaise with the Green Lantern Corps to investigate the murder of Orion, deducing the cause of death to be a bullet of Radion—a substance toxic to New Gods—fired backwards through time from the future. *Granny Goodness, possessing the body of Green Lantern Kraken, stymies the investigation by framing Hal Jordan for the murder. As Jordan is sent to stand trail, Batman deduces Granny's identity and is captured and taken to the Command-D Bunker in Bludhaven, which has been turned into the new Evil Factory. *Libra plants a bomb in the Daily Planet, resulting in Lois Lane being mortally wounded and incapacitating Superman as his heat vision becomes the only thing keeping her heart beating. *The Rogues decide they aren't going to join Libra's group and wind up having to face their would-be replacements, as well as the speedsters Inertia and Zoom. *Turpin's search for the missing children leads him to the Dark Side Club, where he is confronted by Boss Dark Side. Darkseid transfers his essence into Turpin's body and brings him to Command-D. *After encountering Dan Turpin, Boss Dark Side seemingly dies and the Clock King takes over the Dark Side Club; killing the human hosts of some of Darkseid's forces in the process. *Investigating the Religion of Crime, Renee Montoya discovers the body of Supergirl from Earth-10 and is captured by S.H.A.D.E. *Barry Allen races back in time, attempting to outrun the Black Racer and stop the bullet that will kill Orion. On the way he encounters Wally West and Jay Garrick, who join him in the attempt. While ultimately failing to prevent Orion's death, Barry Allen and Wally West attract the attention of the Black Racer and turn to escape; shifting to the speed of light while Jay Garrick returns from the Speed Force to inform their families of Barry's return. *Investigating rumours of a new warlord operating in Bludhaven, Wonder Woman is infected by the Morticoccous bacteria by a Desaad-possessed Mary Marvel. *Monitrix Zillo Valla visits Superman and, with the promise of obtaining a way to heal Lois, recruits him along with a number of alternate-Earth Supermen, to help the Monitors deal with the threat of Monitor Dax Novu, a fallen monitor who had become Mandrakk the Dark Monitor. *Superman discovered that Mandrakk's fall was because he had fully embraced his nature as a celestial parasite who fed off the Bleed, and Mandrakk sought to feed off the multiverse itself. *Superman was able to defeat Mandrakk, but Monitor Rox Ogama, who had conspired with Mandrakk and banished Monitor Nix Uotan to Earth, simply assumed his mantle. *Superman dispatches Captain Marvel of Earth-5 to gather all of the Supermen of the 52 Earths to form a force which would be able to defeat Mandrakk. *Superman returns to heal Lois, only to be contacted by the Legion of Super-Heroes afterwards to deal with Superboy Prime in the 31st Century. *The body of Boss Dark Side is found in the abandoned and boarded up New York branch of the Dark Side Club. *Alan Scott uses Article X to gather the heroes into an army, as was done by FDR during World War II. *Turpin is subjected to bio-genetic restructuring to transform his body into a replica of Darkseid's original form. *The Anti-Life Equation launches, causing most of the Earth to fall under Darkseid's will. *Following the Anti-Life Equation being unleashed, the Spectre attempts to kill Libra only to be thwarted. *New Earth becomes a doomsday singularity, a black hole corrupting time and space. Because the Multiverse rested upon New Earth's survival, Darkseid's presence was destroying space and time around him, which could in turn destroy the multiverse. *Checkmate massess an army of OMACs in an attempt to resist Darkseid's army. *Renee Montoya is recruited by S.H.A.D.E and becomes the inspiration for the faceless enforcers of the Global Peace Agency. Heroes and scientists make preparations so that humanity will survive by crossing over into another Earth in the Multiverse. *Wally West and Barry Allen emerge from the time stream one month after the equation's release, and discover that the minds of nearly the entire population have fallen under Darkseid's control, with its super-human victims having been transformed into a military force of "Justifiers". *With the help of the Tattooed Man, the Super Young Team and Shilo Norman and Sonny Sumo, the small cells of super heroes who have managed to resist the equation discover a symbol from the alphabet of the New Gods that will break the equation's control over minds. *Dan Turpin finally submits to Darkseid's possession. *Following the reveal of Kracken's possession, Hal Jordan is cleared of Orion's murder, and, learning of Darkseid's presence on Earth, the Guardians of the Universe send a team of Green Lanterns under Hal Jordan to eliminate Darkseid. *Breaking free from his prison, Batman escapes the Evil Factory and stalks the Command-D bunker. *Alan Scott rallies Earth's remaining heroes to make a final stand against Darkseid's Justifiers in the ruins of Bludhaven. Wonder Woman, now leader of Darkseid's Furies, infects the heroes with Morticoccous, which strips the heroes of their powers. However, the loss of these troops is soon mitigated by control of Libra's Justifiers being usurped by Lex Luthor and Doctor Sivana to assist in resisting Darkseid, however, Darkseid assumes full control over the people enslaved by the Anti-Life Equation. *Captured in the Command-D Bunker, Nix Uotan remembers the name of his lost lover, Weeja Dell, restoring his monitor powers, while Metron manages to reactivate his Mother Box. *Batman uses the radion bullet to mortally wound Darkseid before succumbing to the Omega Sanction. *After his encounter with Superboy Prime in the 31st Century, Superman returns to find Darkseid in the process of destroying the world and tears into Bludhaven, discovering Batman's corpse as he confronts Darkseid. *As the Flashes come racing into Blüdhaven, the Black Racer hot on their heels and outpacing Omega Beams fired from the eyes of the humans in Darkseid's thrall, the heroes reach superluminal velocity and time warps around the Flashes, creating the temporal eddy into which Darkseid fires the radion bullet, sending it back in time to kill Orion. *The Flashes lead both the beams and the Black Racer straight to Darkseid, finishing the job Batman had begun and bringing death to Darkseid. Simultaneously, The Ray traces the Metron symbol across the face of the Earth, liberating all those under the equation's control. *The freed Wonder Woman uses her lasso of truth to expel Darkseid's essence from Turpin's body. *Although physically bested, Darkseid's dying essence is still dragging all of reality into nothingness along with it. Beginning of the 5th Age *Forced to miniaturize and place the people of Earth into cryogenic stasis, Superman sets about building a copy of the "Miracle Machine," a wish-granting machine shown to him by Brainiac 5 during his trip to the future, to reverse the damage done by Darkseid. *The Global Peace Agency and others arrive on the reborn Earth-51, while Montoya is recruited by Captain Marvel (Earth-5) as he continues recruiting Supermen from the various Earths. *The last issue of the Daily Planet is printed and sent on a rocket along with other items into the exposed Bleed as a time capsule. *Time and space break down until only Superman is left in the darkness at the end of creation, struggling to complete the Miracle Machine. *Darkseid's essence re-emerges to claim the machine, but Superman destroys him by countering the vibrational frequency of his lifeforce with a counter-vibration. *With Darkseid's death, however, Mandrakk, the Dark Monitor, emerges to consume what remains. *Needing Element X to power the Miracle Machine, Superman plans to make a sample using Metron's Mobius Chair and uses the solar energy in his body to power the chair while Mandrakk is held at bay by the arrival of Captain Marvel (Earth-5)'s Supermen Army. *Nix Uotan joins the clash, using his Monitor powers to restore the humanity and powers of the Zoo Crew (then trapped as ordinary animals thanks to Darkseid's powers) to be reinforcements along with the Super Young Team, the armies of Heaven itself. *Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corp finally reach Earth and, with the last of their power, kill Mandrakk by spearing him with a stake created by the combined energy of their rings. *Recognizing that he and his fellow monitors were too dangerous to be allowed to continue, Nix Uotan banishes himself and his kind throughout the Multiverse, again separating himself from Weeja Dell, as New Earth is returned to its proper place in the Multiverse. Trivia *During Darkseid's conquest of New Earth, other crises were taking place on all the Earths of the Multiverse: **Earth 4 had an unnamed series of events, beginning with the death of the Peacemaker (parodying events in ). **Earth-5 underwent "The Topsy-Turvy Time Crisis", which was ultimately resolved by Captain Marvel when he recovered the last piece of the Rock of Eternity. **Earth-6 was invaded by shapeshifting aliens, who had replaced certain leading heroes over a year before and caused a civil war conflict within the hero community. (parodying Marvel comic's storyline). *The wish Superman had made was a wish for a happy ending. Information Databank Category:Information